


Can't Mess with Party

by foo_boring



Series: Ghoul is Gonna Feel Pretty Bad Later [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foo_boring/pseuds/foo_boring
Summary: “Hi, I’m Party Poison.” Party smiles. “I’m going to ask you questions and you’re going to answer them. If you do anything else, I will dislocate your shoulder.”
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Ghoul is Gonna Feel Pretty Bad Later [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Can't Mess with Party

Party hears banging and yelling over the normal bar noise and tries to ignore it. He doesn’t have a good view of the room because he let the juvie sit with his back facing the wall. The juvie, however, is very distracted by whatever is going on, so Party turns his head and looks.

There are two ‘joys yelling at each other. One’s on top of a barely conscious Ghoul, pressing a knife to his neck. Ghoul’s bleeding a little. The man with the knife is so flustered, he hasn’t noticed he’s cut him.

Party crosses the bar. He quietly approaches the man from behind and goes for his knife arm. Party grabs the man’s wrist with one hand and a fistful of hair on the back of the man’s head with the other. Party twists the arm behind the man’s back as he pulls him by the hair to get him off and away from Ghoul. The knife drops. Once Party has space, he slams the man’s face into the ground and pushes a knee into his back. He’s still twisting his arm, keeping it straight and pointed up to the ceiling. The man screams.

“Hey Mem.” Party calls to the bartender. “Can you watch her for me?” He points to the other joy with his free hand, but doesn’t look up from the man on the ground.

“Sure Party”. Faded Memory replies.

Patrons check their ray guns at the door, but the bartender is armed. Faded Memory points her gun at the now quiet ‘joy and motions her to a stool at the bar.

Party notices the man underneath him looks scared. He also has a bloody, broken nose.

“Hi, I’m Party Poison.” Party smiles. “I’m going to ask you questions and you’re going to answer them. If you do anything else, I will dislocate your shoulder.”

The man is trying to look up at Party, but it’s awkward given his position. He nods at Party. Party thinks he may know how much shit he’s in.

“What did you give Ghoul?” he asks.

“Just some barbs. He’ll be fine really soon.” the man babbles.

“Hey Ghoul.” Party calls out.

“Yeah?” Ghoul replies after a couple of seconds.

“You feel like you’re on barbs?” asks Party.

Ghoul thinks. “Yeah… could be.” he says.

Party’s attention goes back to the man beneath him. “So this is how you leave without me sticking my own knife in your chest or Mem shooting you in the head. You get up, turn around, walk out the door. I want to see your jazz hands the entire time. Mem will ensure you and your accomplice both make it outside.”

Party gets up. The man hesitates, but then stands up too. He turns around, arms raised and walks towards the exit. As soon as he sees Faded Memory moving to escort the two ‘joys outside, Party doesn’t care about them anymore. He goes over Ghoul.

“Hey, I’m gonna get you home.” Party says quietly, his voice just a tiny bit softer.

This time it’s Party wrapping his arm around Ghoul’s waist and putting Ghoul’s arm over his shoulder as he hauls Ghoul off the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Probably :)


End file.
